Pokemon: A Kanto Story
by Micky.Mike
Summary: A Kanto Story is the story of a 13 year old boy named Mikun as he travels through the Kanto Region. Along the way he will face obstacles and challenges that will test his determination and skill. Come along for the journey and experience the story!


"WAKE UP!" the boy's mother yelled. Mikun slowly rises out of bed, yawning as he takes his first steps onto the cold tile floor.

His mother, Eleanor walks in and begins speaking "Mikun, Professor Oak called and said he needs your help"

Mikun replied "why? He has like 30 assistants that can help him"

His Mother "he didn't specify what he needed, but I'm sure he has a good reason for asking you. Go get dressed and run over to his lab"

Mikun ran over to his closet and threw on a red T-shirt with the Pikachu evolution line in matroyoska form on it, blue denim jeans, his Pokémon watch (poketch for short). He grabbed his cell phone and ran out the front door.

Mikun is a 14 year old boy with dark skin and very low cut hair. He has lived in Pallet Town for his entire life and his family is close friends with the professor there. He has always dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer and today was finally the day.

After leaving home he ran up to Professor Oak's laboratory on top of the tallest hill in Pallet Town. He walked up to the doors, and the motion sensors activated, opening the doors.

"Professor I'm here" Mikun exclaimed.

Around the corner came an older looking man with a full head of gray hair. He was wearing a red collar shirt with a white lab coat over it, and cargo pants.

"Oh Hello Mikun, you're just the person I was looking for. I have an important job for you" said Oak

Mikun replied "sure, what is it?"

Professor Oak "Well I need an important package to be picked up from the market in Viridian City, but I have a few matters to attend to and all my assistants are out today."

"Even Joey?" asked Mikun

Joey was professor Oak's protégé that has studying under him for the last few months. He was about the same age as Mikun but he was very snarky, and much more of a know-it-all than him. They were friends, but there was also an unspoken rivalry between them.

"Yes, even Joey. He is currently in Johto with Professor Elm doing some research on Pokémon breeding, he won't be back for a few days" said Oak

He went on "It's a little dangerous to go Viridian city alone so you can take one of my Pokémon to accompany you"  
At the click of a button, a hole opened in the floor and an dome shaped incubator rose out of it.

When Mikun looked inside the incubator he seemed astonished to only see two pokeballs.

"Don't you normally have a choice of three Pokémon you offer to trainers?" Mikun questioned

"Why yes" replied Oak "but Joey had begged me to give him one last week so unfortunately Charmander is gone"

Mikun tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He looked forward to the day he would receive a Pokémon, and he always dreamed of choosing Charmander.

Professor Oak picked up the first pokeball "This one is Bulbasaur, he is the seed Pokémon. As Bulbasaur grows the plant on its back also grows larger. The plant can photosynthesize and provide energy for Bulbasaur. Reaching for the second one "This Pokémon is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. The shell on its back is used for protection, in addition to that the grooves on its shell allows it to be hydrodynamic and swim at high speeds.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Mikun said to the Professor "Okay, I'll take Squirtle"

Professor Oak clicked the center of the ball, opening it and causing a red beam to fly out, materializing into a Pokémon at the end.

"Squirtle squirt squirtle"

Mikun walked up to Squirtle and bent down to make direct eye contact. He extend his hand to Squirtle's "Hello, Squirtle. My name is Mikun. I am going be your trainer."

Squirtle smiled and stretched out his arms to hug Mikun

"It seems like you two will get alone well" Oak said very enthusiastically. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost noon. He then handed Mikun Squirtle's pokeball.

"Get a move on Mikun, the shop closes at 6pm. If anything happens to you or Squirtle there is a Pokemon Center in Viridian City. "

"Yeah yeah, I know" Mikun returned Squirtle to its pokeball, and left the lab heading north towards Viridian city.


End file.
